


Moondust

by Claire042



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Pipabeth - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 22:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9850526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire042/pseuds/Claire042
Summary: ‘’Somos amigas’’, se repite internamente Piper cuando Annabeth decide seguir la Marca de Atenea por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de los demás.  ‘’Es lógico que después de todo este tiempo juntas, me preocupe por ella’’.---A veces, el amor se encuentra en los lugares más insospechados.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No sé si alguien la leerá pero tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre esta pareja. La historia contiene algunos spoilers sobre los libros, así que lean bajo su propio riesgo. Y ah, otra cosa, no terminé de leer La sangre del Olimpo, y probablemente me confunda los sucesos de los otros libros y su orden cronológico, así que perdón por cualquier error que cometa. No estoy muy familiarizada con el mundo de Percy.
> 
> Al final terminó siendo más largo de lo que esperaba, así que si les gusta les pido por favor que me dejen un comentario/kudos para saber que les pareció.

 

La primera vez que la vio, Quirón le había preguntado si podía ir a buscar a una chica llamada Annabeth para discutir unos asuntos sobre una nueva misión que había sido asignada a dos semidioses hijos de Apolo.  

 Piper no la conocía personalmente, pero habia oído hablar de Annabeth Chase como todo el Campamento Mestizo. Su nombre era famoso. Su historia, una leyenda. La chica de cabellos de oro y novia del gran Percy Jackson, héroe del Olimpo e hijo de Poseidón, dios de las aguas.

Piper, intimidada pese a la pequeñez de su tarea, se dirigió entonces a la cabaña de Atenea, abriendo la puerta tímidamente, impropio de una hija de Afrodita, pidiendo permiso a los campistas que se encontraban más próximos a la puerta.

‘’Disculpen, estoy buscando a Annabeth?’’, el chico moreno de la entrada que le había asentido con la cabeza le señaló el fondo de la cabaña, donde una chica de pelo color rubio ceniza estaba haciéndose una trenza al costado enfrente del espejo. Piper se acercó a ella sigilosamente, asustada de estar en la misma presencia que la misma Annabeth Chase, la chica de la cual se había hablado tanto y tanto durante el último año.

‘’Disculpa, Annabeth…’’, la aludida terminó la trenza y se volteó a verla, frunciendo el ceño ante la presencia de una hija de Afrodita dentro de su cabaña. ‘’Quirón quiere que vayas a la Casa principal a hablar con él’’. La rubia le dedicó un gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza, y se marchó del lugar dejando tras de sí a una confundida Piper.  

 

\---

 

La primera misión que les toca compartir juntas, es para evitar el despertar de Gaia y de esa forma la destrucción del mundo. Aunque el peso de la misión y la idea de fracasar hace que Piper pierda la sensibilidad en las piernas y empiece a sufrir un ataque de pánico, la idea de compartir un viaje con Annabeth la alegra más de lo que debería.

 

\---

 

A lo largo de su trayecto en el Argo II, Annabeth y ella comparten largas charlas sobre absolutamente cualquier tema. A Piper le sorprende la facilidad con la que le resulta  hablar con la hija de Atenea, y termina queriendo pasar más tiempo con la misma. En el Campamento Mestizo Annabeth tenía cierta reputación de inaccesible, hasta de nerd, y era raro encontrarla con compañía que no fuera la de Percy y la de Grover. Así que Piper se encontró a sí misma disfrutando de las conversaciones con la rubia y esperando que Annabeth también se sintiera de la misma forma.

 

\---

 

En los momentos del viaje en los que no había nada más que hacer que esperar para llegar a destino, Annabeth se infiltraba en la habitación de Piper para hablar o dormir una siesta. Piper se sentía segura cuando se recostaba de lado en la cama y sentía luego como Annabeth cubría su cintura con su brazo, pegando su frente contra su espalda, la respiración haciendo cosquillas en la nuca de Piper, provocándole escalofríos en su espalda. Se quedaban dormidas en esa posición, un sueño sin pesadillas. Y cuando una de las dos despertaba, todavía envuelta en los brazos de la otra, se marchaba sin mediar palabra.

Sin embargo, Percy y Jason también estaban en el viaje, y Piper pasaba un montón de tiempo con su novio, así como Annabeth con el suyo.

 

\---

 

 _‘’Somos amigas’’,_ se repite internamente Piper cuando Annabeth decide seguir la Marca de Atenea por su cuenta, sin la ayuda de los demás.  ‘’Es lógico que después de todo este tiempo juntas, me preocupe por ella’’. Trata de no prestarle mucha atención a la punzada de dolor que siente cuando la ve despedirse de Percy con un beso. Lo asocia también al inexplicable terror y nerviosismo que siente por dejarla marchar sola.

 

\---

 

Una oleada de alivio invade a Piper cuando la vuelven a encontrar, herida en el tobillo pero viva.

_Viva._

Piper quiere llorar del alivio, pero esa sensación no dura mucho antes de volver a ser reemplazada por terror cuando ve a Annabeth caer en el frío y negro agujero del abismo del Tártaro, con Percy a su lado. Un sentimiento nuevo parecido al enojo la invade cuando los ve desaparecer sin poder hacer nada, y piensa que ella también debería haber caído al Tártaro junto con Annabeth. ‘’ _Con ellos’’_ , se corrige mentalmente. Nuevamente, su excesiva preocupación tiene lógica. Annabeth no había terminado de salir de una experiencia traumática para sumergirse nuevamente en otra. A Piper le dolía el corazón por ella, quería abrazarla y prometerle que la guerra con Gaia iba a terminar, aún si ella tuviera que sacrificar su propia vida para dormir a la deidad y salvarlos.

El descubrimiento no la dejó dormir por esa noche.

 

\---

 

Cuando las puertas de la Muerte se cierran tras Percy y Annabeth, Piper se funde en un abrazo interminable con la rubia, sus lágrimas de felicidad perdiéndose entre los sucios rizos rubios que acababan de pasar por tanto sufrimiento.

Esa noche, es Piper la que se infiltra en la habitación de Annabeth, rodeándola con sus brazos y dejando que repose su cabeza contra su pecho. De esa forma, Annabeth llora todas las lágrimas que no lloró cuando estaba persiguiendo la Marca de Atenea y sobreviviendo al infierno mismo. La rubia encuentra consuelo en los brazos de Piper, y Piper está feliz de dárselo.

 

\---

 

Durante ese tiempo, Percy falla en ver lo que Piper si puede. Annabeth no es la misma, la guerra con Gaia no solo la debilitó, sino que la volvió más fría. Las pesadillas la golpean casi todas las noches y Piper puede ver la forma de dos círculos negros por debajo de sus ojos grises, más apagados que nunca. Piper logra pasar las tardes con ella, abrazándola mientras se queda dormida en sus brazos recuperando el sueño que últimamente le es esquivo. Las noches son de Percy, y aunque Piper intente estar bien con eso, todavía siente una punzada de celos cuando los ve encerrarse juntos en el camarote de Percy. Es en esas noches que Piper busca un consuelo que no llega entre las sábanas de Jason, intentando no pensar en cabellos rubios y ojos grises mientras su novio se encuentra alcanzando el placer dentro de ella. Sin embargo, cuando baja la guardia y se permite imaginar lo que puede pasar en la habitación del otro lado del pasillo,  no puede evitar agarrar la cara de Jason con sus dos manos y besarlo con rabia.  

 

\---

 

Las cosas cambian ligeramente cuando Jason, ella y Annabeth tienen que ir al encuentro de los fantasmas pretendientes de Penélope para conseguir información sobre el despertar de Gaia. Piper desearía que Annabeth no formara parte de la partida, dado que ya hizo demasiado por la causa, pero al ser la más inteligente del grupo su presencia en la misión es necesaria, y por otro lado, Piper siente que si llegara a decirle algo la rubia seguramente le dedicaría una mirada asesina.

En el momento que los fantasmas los descubren y los rodean, Piper se ve obligada a elegir entre ayudar a Annabeth o su novio. Desenfundando a Katropis, empieza a correr desesperadamente hacia donde está la rubia, dejando a un Jason confundido batallar con una horda de fantasmas el doble de grande. Antes de que Piper se arrepienta de su decisión de ayudar a la chica, Jason es apuñalado en el abdomen y comienza a sangrar profusamente, volutas de humo emanando de la herida.  

Piper insulta en voz baja y corre, tarde, en su ayuda.

 

\---

 

Jason no la culpa.

Tranquiliza a una Piper hecha un mar de llanto diciendo que ayudar a Annabeth era la opción _lógica,_ que él podía pelear contra el ejército de fantasmas solo y que estaba bien. _Que de verdad estaba bien._ Sin embargo, Piper no puede evitar sentirse culpable por lo que pasó, por lo que todavía le pasa, y le promete que se va a quedar a su lado hasta que se mejore y se cure, besándolo durante unos largos segundos para sellar el momento. Cuando se separan y sus rostros quedan a centímetros de distancia, Jason le dedica una media sonrisa que haría derretir de amor a cualquier mujer. El ruido de una puerta cerrándose llama la atención de Piper, que alcanza a  percibir por el rabillo del ojo como Annabeth se levanta y abandona la habitación.

 

\---

 

Annabeth y Piper no vuelven a hablar durante algunos días, hasta que esta última la encuentra apoyada contra uno de los bordes del Argo II, observando los colores de las tierras que pasan fugazmente por debajo de ellas. Cuando Piper se acerca lo suficiente para hacer notar su presencia, Annabeth le dedica una mirada llena de dolor y la deja preguntándose que hizo para merecer semejante mirada.

 Piper odia esta situación, pero más odia no querer hacer nada para cambiarla.

 

\---

 

Los días arriba del Argo II pasan y se convierten en semanas, y Piper no se da cuenta en que momento empezó a caerle tan mal Percy Jackson. Nunca se había llevado bien con él, pero a esta altura el malhumor de los dos estaba afectando la convivencia de todos, y estaban desesperados para que esa situación terminara.

Luego de que una misión fallara porque Percy hizo enojar al dios del miedo con sus provocaciones, Piper estalló contra él en el barco, lanzándole un diccionario de insultos enfrente de toda la tripulación. Casi se van a las manos si Jason no la hubiera apartado, agarrándola de la cintura y encerrándola en su habitación para que se calme.

Fue Annabeth la que se acercó entonces  a la habitación de Piper y le dijo que dejara de comportarse como una niñita de seis años que no la habían dejado comer el postre después de cenar.

‘’Ah, sí?’’, estalló Piper, días de enojo con la rubia acumulados en su interior. ‘’Por qué no vas a decirle eso al imbécil de tu novio que fue el que arruinó la misión?!’’.

Annabeth se esperaba la reacción y no se acobardó ante el estado alterado de la hija de Afrodita. ‘’Percy sabe que se equivocó y ya está lo suficientemente dolido como para que encima se lo estés recordando todo el tiempo _Piper._ ’’ La forma en que pronunció su nombre era una especie de advertencia. Piper no se lo tomó muy bien.

‘’Se lo merece. Si por culpa de él Gaia despierta y… ‘’ no logra terminar la frase y la rubia no agrega nada más.

‘’Aparte, no entiendo toda esta charla de que deje de comportarme como una caprichosa cuando la que no me habla desde que a Jason lo apuñalaron los pretendientes de Penelope sos vos’’. Piper pretendía sonar enojada, pero se sorprendió al notar un dejo de dolor en su voz, el cual no pasó desapercibida por ninguna de las dos.

Annabeth dio un paso atrás, visiblemente afectada por el cambio de dirección que había tomado la conversación. 

‘’Pensé que después de eso lo único que querías era pasar tiempo con él.’’

‘’Sí, pero no tenías porqué dejarme de hablar. Yo…’’. Su voz seguía estando dolida, expresando en parte lo que Piper no era capaz de confesar. Un sollozo escapa de sus labios cuando Annabeth envuelve su cintura con sus brazos y la acerca a su cuerpo, abrazándola fuertemente. Piper apoya la cabeza en el hombro de la rubia y deja por unos instantes que las emociones tomen el total control de ella.

 

\---

 

Esa noche, por primera vez, Annabeth y Piper pasan la noche juntas, ignorando la sensación de culpa que les produce tener a sus novios a metros de distancia, mientras expresan con caricias todo lo que no pueden expresar con palabras. Cuando Annabeth está demasiado cansada para continuar, Piper recoge las ropas del piso y se viste, mira por lo que cree que es la última vez a la chica profundamente dormida en la cama que compartieron hace apenas algunas horas, y se marcha sin mirar atrás.

 

\---

 

A la mañana siguiente, ninguna de las dos dice nada. La vida continua igual durante un tiempo, con un pacto silencioso de nunca mencionar lo que pasó.

 

\---

 

Sin embargo, cuando la tan temida batalla final contra Gaia termina y los siete elegidos sobreviven y logran que la diosa vuelva a su sueño eterno, Percy decide irse a vivir a la Nueva Roma, alejándose del Campamento Mestizo y de todos los recuerdos que le trae. Annabeth necesita un tiempo para tomar una decisión, pero al final, como era de esperarse, decide seguirlo.

Annabeth abandona esa semana el Campamento Mestizo sin mirar atrás, dejando a Piper  con el corazón roto.   

 

\---

 

Por suerte, ser la jefa de la cabaña de Afrodita implica nuevas responsabilidad y le consume mucho tiempo de su vida, por lo que le resulta fácil relegar todos sus pensamientos – _y sentimientos-,_ hacia Annabeth al fondo de su cabeza. Con cada día que pasa es más sencillo olvidar lo que pasó. En sus ratos libres piensa que lo vivido en el Argo II fue un sueño (o una pesadilla), y que había llegado el momento de despertar.

El único recuerdo del paso por Annabeth en el Campamento es la cabaña de Atenea. Piper la evita como la peste.

Mientras tanto, Jason sigue ahí, firme, a su lado, ayudando sin saber a curar las heridas de Piper, heridas tan profundas de amor y guerra que hacen pensar si se puede volver a ser la persona que uno era antes de que el dolor pasara. Piper piensa que todavía es joven, y aunque la idea de pasar una vida vacía, siendo la hija de la misma diosa del amor, no la deja dormir por las noches, piensa que algún día puede llegar a acostumbrarse a esta vida. No es una mala vida.

Después de todo _,_ Piper sabe que _hay peores._

Piper sabe está siendo una mala persona, que alguien como ella no merece a alguien tan perfecto como Jason, pero es egoísta y lo mantiene a su lado, incapaz de soportar la soledad.

En algún momento Piper está segura de que Jason menciona la palabra ‘’hijos’’, o ‘’matrimonio’’, y Piper sabe que debería estar feliz. Tiene lo que toda chica siempre soñó. Sin embargo, cuando se recuesta en el pecho de Jason y escucha los latidos agitados de su corazón, Piper odia las imágenes de niños con ojos grises y pelos rubios del color del sol que se le vienen a la cabeza cuando cierra los ojos.

 

\---

 

Annabeth llega con Percy al Campamento Mestizo en el pleno apogeo de una primavera calurosa. La visita sin anunciar toma por sorpresa a Piper, pero algo en ella la inquieta lo suficiente como para no  querer saber el motivo real por el que la pareja haya abandonado el exilio que llevaba ya un par de años.

No es como si Piper estuviera contando los días, por supuesto. 

A pesar de la cantidad de tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que la vio, Annabeth se las había arreglado para lucir increíblemente más bella que antes. Como si el paso del tiempo la pusiera cada vez más linda, a diferencia del resto de los semi dioses. El recuerdo que Piper tenía de ella no le hacía justicia a la joven, pero al no tener una foto de ellas dos juntas lo único que le quedaba de Annabeth estaba alojado en su imaginación.

Annabeth la saludó con un tímido abrazo, como si se hubieran visto por última vez hacía un par de horas y no años. A Piper le aterrorizaba la facilidad con la que se podía llegar a  caer en viejos patrones otra vez. Le asustaba pensar que Annabeth no había hecho nada, y que sin embargo, ella ya la estaba queriendo otra vez.

Piper se preguntaba si así era como debía sentirse el amor.

 _‘’No’’,_ se retó mentalmente. _‘’No otra vez’’._

‘’Podemos hablar?’’ _,_ preguntó la rubia, señalando con un gesto que quería hablar a solas con Piper. La aludida asintió con la cabeza, tragando saliva fuertemente ante la idea de volver a estar a solas con la hija de Atenea.

Piper guió a Annabeth hacia los establos. Sin decir una palabra, las dos eligieron dos corceles distintos y salieron un rato a cabalgar. Al principio, Piper le tenía respeto a los caballos, ya que no le gustaba mucho la idea de caerse desde semejante altura, pero  un día Jason corrió todo emocionado hacia ella para que no se perdiera el nacimiento de la nueva adquisición del lugar, una yegua Mustang color marrón. Desde entonces, Piper se encontró yendo todos los días al establo a cuidar de los caballos. Pronto se convirtió en su santuario, y se sorprendió a si misma charlando con los caballos, contándoles que había pasado en su día. Aunque a ella, a diferencia de Percy, no podían contestarle.

Annabeth salió a pleno galope, dejando muy por detrás a Piper, que decidió que era mejor dejarla marchar por delante y no unirse a una carrera de caballos. Una voz dentro de ella le dijo que el único motivo por el que no cabalgaba rápido con ella era porque tenía miedo de que Annabeth le dijera lo que sea por lo que había venido al Campamento a decirle.

La observó subir por una colina y la siguió hasta detenerse en uno de los bordes de la misma, bajándose de su montura. Annabeth aprovechó a contemplar el Campamento por debajo de ella mientras esperaba que Piper desmontara de la suya.

No había una buena forma de decir lo que tenía que decir, así que simplemente lo dijo.

‘’Percy y yo nos vamos a casar’’.

Piper no dijo nada, sino que se dedicó a mirar al cielo azul que se extendía durante kilómetros por encima de sus cabezas. Luego, cuando se dio en cuenta de lo que en verdad quería decirle Annabeth, soltó una carcajada amarga que no llegó a sus ojos.

‘’No lo puedo creer’’

‘’Percy quería… me pidió… quiere que los dos vengan a la boda’’.

Piper no lo podía creer.

‘’Viniste desde la Nueva Roma para pedirme que sea tu dama de honor?’’, a Piper la pregunta le parecía obvia, y estúpida, pero no podía creer que la rubia le estuviera pidiendo eso.

‘’No tengo a nadie más para pedírselo.’’

Piper estaba demasiado furiosa como para sentirse mal por la joven.

‘’Yo…’’ vacila antes de elegir sus siguientes palabras, ‘’Pensé que podía pedirte eso y que ya no te afectaba. Lo siento’’

Piper quería que la tragara la tierra, pero a la vez logró entender la petición de Annabeth. Después de todo, lo de ellas había durado unos meses y nunca habían intercambiado las suficientes muestras de cariño como para que Piper se sintiera tan enamorada. Quizás tenía lógica que después de todo este tiempo Annabeth pensara que lo de ellas ya no la afectaba. Pero joder, todavía le dolía. Ella era la hija de Afrodita, y por ende creí saber un poco más que el resto de las personas lo que era el amor.  El amor no tenía lógica,  muchas veces no era justo, y por sobretodo, dolía. Piper sabía que esas eran las consecuencias de entregarle su corazón a alguien, aunque no se había dado cuenta de que lo había hecho hasta que Annabeth apareció en el Campamento después de años de ausencia, más magnífica de lo que Piper la imaginaba. 

Fue entonces cuando se percató del anillo de diamantes que colgaba en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de la rubia. El peso de la imagen hundió a Piper más de lo que ya lo estaba, y lo único que quería era irse a su cabaña para poder tirarse en su cama a llorar toda la noche. Pero no podía, Annabeth había elegido a Percy y ella tenía que respetar eso. El amor también era respetar la libertad de la persona amada, después de todo. Piper nunca le pediría nada que pudiera causarle problemas a la rubia.

‘’No quiero verte casándote con Percy’’ fue toda su respuesta. La confesión suena débil en sus oídos, y ácida en su boca. Odia las palabras en el momento en que las dice. Piper sabía que no podía estar con Annabeth, pero le dolía que la rubia le estuviera pidiendo eso. Ya era demasiado con dejarla ir.

Annabeth deja de mirar por unos momentos el Campamento para mirar el perfil de Piper. Levanta una mano dubitativa, y la coloca encima de la mejilla de la más joven. Piper tiembla ante el contacto, y es todo lo que Annabeth necesita para acercarla más a ella y besarla desesperadamente en los labios. El mundo por debajo de ellas se desvanece cuando Piper la abraza por la cintura y la besa con la misma pasión en respuesta. 

Cuando se separan después de lo que parecen siglos, Piper no se da cuenta de que está llorando hasta que Annabeth le seca las lágrimas que le caen por las mejillas con sus pulgares.

‘’No puedo seguir haciendo esto’’, murmura Piper con los ojos cerrados. El aliento que emana de su boca provocando escalofríos en la espalda de Annabeth. ‘’Duele demasiado’’.

Annabeth deja que Piper se suba a su caballo y cabalgue de regreso al Campamento Mestizo, tratando de escaparse de la rubia y del dolor.

 

\---

 

El tiempo hasta la boda pasa en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Jason les había prometido a Percy y su prometida que iban a ir una semana antes a la Nueva Roma para que Piper se probara los vestidos para ser dama de honor y Jason los respectivos trajes.

Sin embargo, un día antes de la fecha que tenían pensado llegar al campamento romano, Piper decide que no puede soportar ver casarse a Annabeth.

A sabiendas de que no podía inventarse cualquier excusa para no ir, porque lo más probable es que Jason le pidiera demasiadas explicaciones, tomó la decisión de dejarlo antes de que las cosas fueran todavía a peor. Tenía miedo de que, entusiasmado por la idea de ver a dos de sus mejores amigos casándose, Jason se le propusiera y la pusiera en una situación totalmente incómoda.

Desde la primera vez que vio a Annabeth trenzándose el pelo supo que tenía que hacerlo.  Así que tomó coraje e hizo lo que debería haber hecho años atrás, después de ese momento.

Jason no lo entendió. Verlo destrozado hizo sentirse culpable a Piper más de lo que hubiera esperado.

‘’No entiendo’’, volvió a repetir Jason, mientras sus ojos color dorado se llenaban de lágrimas. A Jason no le importaba ocultar sus sentimientos, y esa era una de las cosas que lo convertía en el hombre perfecto y a Piper en la mala que le rompía el corazón.

‘’Yo… te quiero muchísimo, Jason. De verdad. Pero ya no soy feliz. No puedo seguir arrastrándote conmigo cuando te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo. Yo no te merezco.’’

Jason le dedicó otra mirada confusa.

‘’Es por alguien más?’’

Piper esquiva su mirada. No quería mentirle, pero no quería romperle todavía más el corazón.

‘’No, Jason. No hay nadie más’’.

Más tarde, le mandaron un mensaje Iris a Percy explicándole que debido a la ruptura el único que iba a asistir a la boda iba a ser Jason dado que Piper no se encontraba en buen estado para asistir.

 

\---

 

La segunda decisión que Piper toma, es abandonar el Campamento Mestizo e irse a vivir una temporada con su padre, Tristan McLean. Después de todo lo que había pasado, le debía a su padre pasar unas largas vacaciones con él mientras decide que es lo que quiere hacer con su vida. Durante ese tiempo, unos amigos empresarios de su padre la ponen en contacto con unos representantes de modelos que estarían encantados de tenerla en las pasarelas. Así que durante algún tiempo, Piper empieza a ganar más dinero del que esperaba desfilando. Su figura y belleza empiezan a ser motivo de alabanza por todo internet haciendo que inevitablemente las grandes marcas posen sus ojos sobre ella. Piper no se consideraba ni la mitad de linda que el dinero mensual que recibía creía que era.  Pero a pesar de eso, le gustaba la vida que había logrado construir hasta ahora.

Pero por sobre todo, Piper estaba feliz de haber dejado su vida como semi diosa en el pasado, y de disfutar la vida como una persona normal sin la amenaza constante de una misión que pudiera costarle la vida. Solo la sencillez de la vida cotidiana. Sin embargo, las pesadillas persistían  y se mezclaban ahora con rizos rubios y ojos grises que todavía se las arreglaban para atormentarla en sueños.

Al único al que le había comentado sus planes por fuera del Campamento era a Leo, por lo que era el único con el que se mantenía en contacto dos o tres veces por semana. Había decidido cortar de raíz sus relaciones con los demás chicos, ya sin el valor suficiente para enfrentarlos y seguir mintiéndoles.  

 

\---

 

Cerca de las once de la noche, paró su Lamborghini azul eléctrico enfrente de la entrada al barrio privado en el que vivía, los faros delanteros iluminando la barrera y al guardia que se encontraba en la garita custodiando. Cuando el hombre se acerca para constatar su identidad, le menciona que había una chica desde temprano esperando por ella. Como no la conocía nadie no tenía el permiso para dejarla pasar, así que el guardia la señaló para ver si la conocía.

 Annabeth estaba sentada en el suelo con sus rodillas inclinadas hacia su pecho, con la espalda recostada sobre la pared de granito y sus ojos grises somnolientos. Cuando ve a Piper bbajar de su auto, se levanta apoyándose en la pared.

‘’Zeus, pensé que iba a tener que dormir en el piso toda la noche’’, le dedica una sonrisa a medias, temerosa de la reacción de Piper.

Piper casi se desmaya.

‘’Qué estás haciendo acá?’’, es lo primero que logra formular, visiblemente en shock.  Todavía pensaba que esto era producto de su imaginación y no la realidad.

‘’Yo… me pasé semanas buscándote, cuando volví al Campamento Mestizo y no estabas nadie quería decirme a dónde habías ido. Leo me dijo que habías roto con Jason y que necesitabas que respetaran tus tiempos.’’ Era verdad, Piper le había dicho eso a Leo, pero no le había contado la verdadera razón. Nunca le contó a nadie sus sentimientos por Annabeth.

‘’Así que no te encontré, y nunca pude decirte que no me casé. Terminé con Percy antes de que pudiéramos llegar a la Iglesia, pero cuando volví a buscarte y ya no estabas, yo… asumí que se había terminado.’’

‘’No te casaste?’’, es lo único que logra captar Piper del discurso de Annabeth, y es suficiente para provocar un cortocircuito en su cerebro.

‘’No’’, le afirma la rubia. ‘’No podía, no era justo. No podía hacerle eso a Percy. Vivir una vida de mentira’’.

‘’Incluso si ya no te pasa lo mismo…’’, a Annabeth le tiembla la voz al decir eso, ‘’sigo pensando que lo mejor era dejarlo, aunque haya sido demasiado tarde.’’, ante el silencio de Piper, Annabeth agrega. ‘’Ya es tarde, no?’’. La rubia siente ganas de llorar e irse del lugar, pero Piper la agarra suavemente de la muñeca.

‘’Cómo te enteraste que vivía acá?, solo le dije a Leo y Leo juró sobre la laguna Estigia que no le iba a decir a nadie’’.

Annabeth vacila ante la no respuesta de Piper.

‘’Afrodita vino una tarde y me dijo’’, Piper arruga el entrecejo, aunque entiende las razones del comportamiento de su madre. Su madre, que llevaba once meses y nueve días sin hablarle, pero que se aparece ante Annabeth para hablarle de ella. Los dioses y sus locuras, pensó Piper.

Piper continúa en silencio durante unos minutos, asimilando todo lo que estaba pasando. Entonces deja ir la muñeca izquierda de Annabeth con delicadeza para poder tomar con dulzura su mano entre las suyas, observando y acariciando su dedo anular, ya libre de ese pesado anillo de diamantes.

Piper quiere llorar.

Pero lo único que hace es tomar el rostro de Annabeth entre sus manos delicadamente y observarla directamente a los ojos, esos ojos que tantas noches de insomnio le habían provocado.

‘’No es tarde’’

Y con dulzura inclina la cabeza, sellando sus labios con los de Annabeth. 

 

Fin. 


End file.
